Fate Has A Cruel Sense of Humor
by twilight1234EdwardandJacob
Summary: If you watched the break-up, you would know this one pretty well. What if they stopped Degrassi right after Declan and Holly J break up? No more Degrassi? Well, I made a one-shot about if they met up years later. READ&REVIEW.


**A/N: If you all watched the sad, sad, break up between Holly J. and Declan, you would be in tears. I cried just like they did. So, what if Degrassi was over? No more shows? Done with Holly J. and Declan? Well, I have a one shot that I thought of, if they met years later still torn apart about there break up. The only people you will know in this story are, Holly J, Declan, Fiona, Sav, Anya, Spinner, and Jane. Hope you enjoy! **

"Hey, Holly J." Anya said walking in the Dot. I haven't moved from Degrassi in forever. I went to college then came back. I haven't gotten over the break up still either. Declan was still a big deal in my life. I've stayed friends with Fiona but I don't talk to her much because she is helping Declan out with politics.

"Hey, Anya." I smiled back. She walked in with Sav right behind her carrying there little bundle of joy. They had a baby last year named Ava. A little mix of both there name's.

"Holly J." Sav nodded bouncing Ava on his hip. I smiled and took a sip of my coffee.

"Sav." I nodded back. Anya looked at me with disappointment written all over her face. "What?"

"It's been 5 years. You are 22, Holly J. Why can't you both just come to your damn senses?" She groaned and slipped her coat off.

"I'm still pissed. He tried making me take his money! It all felt wrong. I don't care if he did love me. He shouldn't have pushed me." I glared at her and stood up slipping my coat on.

"You still are coming to the party right?" Sav asked me handing over Ava to Anya.

"Yeah, can I bring a guest?" Anya smiled and hugged me.

"Who is he?" She smiled happily.

"You'll see when I get to the party. But I should get going. Have to get going. I'll see you Sunday though." She nodded, still smiling and sat back down with her husband and baby girl. I walked out the dot and saw Spinner across the street. I walked across and into his awaiting arms.

"Holly J, god have you grown up." He laughed, squeezing me tighter.

"Spinner, wow, what are you doing back in Degrassi?" I asked him. "And where's Jane?"

"Well, I moved back here, Jane is at our home." He smiled and so did I.

"Whose going to be here next?" I joked and he chuckled.

"I don't know. Peter?" I giggled and broke from his embrace.

"Maybe, are you going to Anya and Sav's party?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you?" I nodded and hugged him again.

"I'll see you there, I should get going though." He nodded and hugged me back.

I continued walking down the street looking any other sign of anyone else I might know.

Once I got to my apartment without running into anyone other than Spinner, I got in the shower. It was warm unlike the winter air. After washing my hair, I got out and dried off. Then the doorbell rang.

"Uh, coming!" I yelled slipping a robe on. I hopped down the hallway to the down itching my leg from the hot water. I peaked through the door and there was Fiona. I screamed opening the door up. She looked at what I was wearing and laughed.

"What are you wearing?" She laughed hugging me.

"I just got out of the shower." I rolled my eyes hugging her back. I heard footsteps and she pushed me in and shut the door. I looked through the peep whole.

"Fiona, why can't you come to your friends house tomorrow?" Declan asked. I can't believe he was here. He had bags under his eyes like I did. Didn't he know this was my house?

"Didn't I tell you to wait out in the car?" She sighed.

"Why can't I meet this mysterious person?" He put his hand up to knock on the door and my heart sped up, until she pushed his his hand out of the way.

"She is getting clothes on. Jeez." That was my cue to put some clothes on. I ran up and slipped on my pjs and went back down and Fiona was alone and knocked on the door again. I opened it slightly and she nodded and I pulled her in all the way.

"He's here but he is leaving later. So am I." I nodded and hugged her again.

"I heard about Ava, I decided to come and see what Anya and Sav made." She laughed and I handed her a cup of tea. She sipped it while looking at me. "How have you been?"

"Fine, I'm not over it yet. It's still there holding onto me." I whispered and she nodded.

"He hasn't been doing good either. He isn't even working really, he just gives me stuff to do." I scratched my forehead and she looked at her watch.

"I should get going. Maybe I'll stop by again soon and both of you have your heads screw on when I do." She laughed and gave me one more hug before leaving. I ate a cracker that was in the middle of the island in my kitchen and sighed.

"It's all my fought." I muttered to myself. I walked in the living room and layed on the sofa and flipped through the channel's finding nothing. I turned if off and threw the remote on the floor and layed on my stomach with my face in the cushions.

"Ugh." I groaned and my cell started ringing.

ANYA

"What Anya?" I asked rudely.

"I was just asking if we up the party? I know it's my party but I want you there." I looked at the time and the date on my phone.

"How much of an up? It's only Thursday, Anya." I sat up and made my way back to my room. 7:21pm. Great.

"Well, maybe tomorrow night?" She asked me.

"Anya, I don't care. Sure, I'll see you tomorrow at your house." Then I hung up on her and fell asleep on my bed with half my body off the bed.

FRIDAY

Ah, later tonight is the party and I still have to call my guest. I grabbed my phone off the side table still half asleep, and dialed Matt's number.

"Yeah, HJ?" His nickname for me. Isn't that fun?

"The party is tonight and dress nice." I told him. He gasped and I heard a loud thud.

"Shit, I don't have my outfit tonight. Why two days early anyway?" He asked and I could he was the cause of the loud thud. Stupid idiot fell.

"I don't know. But be ready tonight and you better be here at 7:30 exactly." The party started at 7 but I don't want to be early even with him on my arm.

"Fine, I'll be there, HJ." I hung up and went to my closet and looked for an outfit. I decided to wear a black dress with black flats. Nothing big but it's still nice. I put my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed my keys. I'm having a spa day to myself for tonight.

Once at the spa, they did my nails and toes, hair, make-up, everything under the sun. I walked out the spa and saw Fiona walking Declan. Atleast he was smiling. My phone started ringing.

MATT

"Hello?" I asked walking torwards them. I wasn't going to stop walking, I was acting like I didn't even see them.

"Alright, what color are you wearing?" I saw Fiona look up but she couldn't tell I was looking at her with my sun glasses on. Her looking made Declan look and his eyes got big.

"Black." I said stopping and looked across the street.

"I see you." He whispered into the phone.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm at the dot and I see you." I looked up and saw Matt sitting there talking to me smirking. I hung up and walked across the street, hugging him before sitting down next to him. I looked at where Declan and Fiona were and they also crossed the street.

"I'll go back to your place and see what I can find you." He nodded and put my shoulder over his arm and walked like a girl. I saw Fiona smiled at him and Declan glared.

"Come on, HJ." Matt groaned from his car. I left some money on the table Matt was sitting at and walked over to Matt's car. I got in and buckled up and he glared at me.

"What?" I looked at the window from the side of my eye and they were sitting at the table where Matt was sitting at.

"Isn't that your damn lover-boy?" He crossed hi arms over his chest.

"Yeha, but, we're done, and besides, I'm not ready for another relationship." I shrugged and Matt took off with him looking disappointed.

AT MATT'S HOUSE

"You still love him don't you?" Matt looked in the mirror.

"Yeah, I do. But, it would never work out between us anyway." I bit my lip and looked at his clothing choice.

"Why not?" He asked looking at me.

"We're different." I whispered sitting on his bed.

"Holly J," He said my whole name. "That kid loves you, you love him, why are you still here?" I shrugged and he pulled me, handed me my jacket and phone, and pushed me out the door. "Go to him and tell him you still love him. Then make beautiful passionate sex." I shook my head and ran down the street listening to him. I ran to the Dot and looked inside.

Nothing.

I ran to the spa I was just at knowing Fiona wanted something to do.

Nothing.

I checked my phone and it was only 3.

"Where the hell could you be?" I asked to myself sitting on a bench. An older lady was sitting next to me watching me closely.

"Boy troubles?" She asked me. I nodded and rested my head in my hands. "Honey, if there was one thing I learned in my 98 years of living, go after who you love. Cause maybe the next day, they won't be there." 98? She looked 72. I listened to her, like I have been doing that alot today and looked all over Degrassi.

Nothing.

I was about to give up when someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around and saw Fiono. By herself. She smiled and handed me a peice of paper.

"He's waiting there for you, Holly J. Don't be late." I nodded and looked at the adress.

"Wal-mart?" I asked her.

"Don't ask. It was a last minute decision. You have 5 minutes to get there and it's 3 minute walk. Hurry up." I ran and I didn't care if I was out of breathe. I need Declan to know he was always the one I wanted. No matter what time or day it is.

I got in the parking lot and ran in the store. I looked down every isle.

Nothing.

I walked back out and tried the back. There he was with his back to me. I smiled to myself and coughed. He spun around and smiled.

"You came." He smiled walking forward.

"There's something you should know." I whispered to him.

"Anything." He tucked a peice of hair behind my ear.

"I want you Declan. No matter what time or day it is." He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me without breaking the kiss.

We pulled away panting and his cell phone started ringing. I pulled all the way away from him and surprised when he threw it against the fence and it hit the ground. He leaned his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry I pushed you into making me pay for you finances and for college." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, but it just made me feel wrong. I didn't want to take your money." I whispered back to her.

"Yeah, I love you, Holly J."

"I love you, too, Declan." He leaned in and kissed me again. A simple kiss that meant so much.

"We have to thank Anya."

"Anya?" I asked pulling slightly away but he pulled me back to him tightly.

"She called us in New York and told us how you were. I was the same way. I can't be away from you." I nodded and pulled him so our lips were almost touching.

"You don't have to be." He smiled and leaned back down and kissed me.

We didn't stop until he asked who Matt was.

"I friend. Only a damn friend." I looked at his lips and sucked on the bottom one and he kissed me again.

"I'm never going back to New York and neither is Fiona." I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist and he hugged me tightly.

"I love you." Declan whispered into my ear.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
